Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for surround view camera system photometric alignment.
Description of the Related Art
Surround View camera system is an emerging Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) that help driver park and drive safer. A classic surround view camera system synthesizes a 360 degree bird-eye view image from four or more cameras mounted around the car. The composite image usually suffers from inconsistent and unnatural brightness and color transition across the views due to different exposure and AWB of cameras facing different directions.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for correcting the photometric misalignment in effects, such as brightness and color mismatch, across the views globally and locally.